Noces de sang
by Tillie231
Summary: Pour leur anniversaire de mariage, Rodolphus a prévu une soirée comme Bella les aiment : sanglantes et violentes. Rated M pour mention pour cause de meutre.


_Bonjour ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fanfic Harry Potter. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Enjoy !_

Noces de sang

\- Bon anniversaire Bella !

Rodolphus Lestrange donna galamment le bras à son épouse. Il avait voulu que la soirée de leur anniversaire de mariage soit spéciale. Pour ce faire, il avait essayé de ramener le plus de proies possible pour que Bella puisse « jouer ». Compte tenu de la spécificité de l'événement, le Mangemort s'était concentré sur les hommes. Il n'avait jamais réussi à satisfaire Bella d'un point de vue physique. Aussi, pour que sa tumultueuse épouse puisse assouvir ses appétits, arrivait-il à Rodolphus de partir en chasse de Moldus, cracmols et sang-mêlés à lui offrir.

La brune s'avança parmi les rangs d'hommes ligotés et bâillonnés :

\- Rodolphus, lesquels se sont le moins défendus quand tu les as pris ?

\- Et bien ces deux là par exemple, répondit-il en désignant un blond à la chevelure coupée en brosse et un chauve à la carrure imposante et dont chaque bras était tatoué.

\- Bonsoir mes mignons, fit la Mangemort en se penchant vers eux, un sourire dément étirant ses lèvres. Alors comme ça, on est des proies faciles qui ne se défendent pas ? ET BIEN MOI JE N'AIME PAS CA ! ET LE MAITRE NON PLUS D'AILLEURS ! Regardez-vous… En train de pleurnicher comme des bébés.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, la brune leur infligea un sortilège Doloris à chacun. Puis, alors que ses deux victimes étaient plus mortes que vivantes, elle les fit léviter jusqu'au centre de la pièce afin qu'aucune des autres proies ne ratent rien du spectacle et leur baissa leurs pantalons. Elle tourna autour d'eux en silence pendant quelques secondes avant de diriger sa baguette vers la virilité du premier et de prononcer l'incantation Sectumsempra. Aussitôt, un flot de sang sortit de la verge du malheureux qui poussait des cris déchirants. Le second se vit infliger le même traitement et Bella partit d'un rire hystérique en sautillant sur elle-même. Elle se tourna vers les autres hommes :

\- Voila ce qui arrive à ceux qui sont faibles ! Je me demande lequel d'entre vous sera assez fort pour m'offrir une bonne soirée.

Elle parcourut la salle, passant devant chacun d'eux, lentement. La brune sembla trouver ce qui lui convenait. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans aux cheveux bruns, au teint clair et aux yeux noisette. D'une certaine façon, il n'était pas sans rappeler le jeune homme que Lord Voldemort avait été. Le visage barré de son sourire dément, la brune s'agenouilla devant lui :

\- Bonsoir mon tout beau. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Travis.

\- Et bien Travis je crois que nous allons bien nous amuser ensemble. Impero !

Comme une marionnette, le jeune homme se leva et suivit la brune. Au fond de la cave se trouvait une petite porte dérobée qui menait vers une « chambre de torture ». Bellatrix aimait beaucoup y emmener ses proies. Avant d'y entrer, la Mangemort se tourna vers son mari qui allait la suivre :

\- Merci Rodolphus mais reste ici. Je vais enlever la clé de la serrure.

Le Sang-Pur ne répondit rien, mais compris parfaitement l'allusion : il pourrait la regarder faire. Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte, Rodolphus s'agenouilla pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Bella, d'un mouvement souple de sa baguette, venait de jeter l'homme en travers du lit qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Elle fit apparaître des liens avec lesquels elle entrava les poignets et les chevilles de sa proie. Puis, sans trop de cérémonie, elle arracha la chemise du jeune homme. Toujours sous le coup du sortilège impardonnable, ce dernier se laissait faire. Installée à califourchon sur ses hanches, la brune frottait son corps contre le sien. De ses ongles acérés, elle griffa le torse de Travis puis lui baissa son pantalon et son boxer.

Alors que son épouse se débarrassait de ses propres vêtements, Rodolphus sentit poindre l'excitation en lui. Malgré son séjour à Azkaban, Bella avait gardé un corps magnifique. Sur sa peau blanche et laiteuse, la Marque des Ténèbres se détachait avec une grande netteté. Lorsqu'elle fit glisser la hampe de sa victime en elle, Rodolphus se sentit vraiment à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Bella s'amusait à griffer, mordre, pincer… Entre deux coups de reins, elle transforma les liens qui retenaient les poignets de sa proie en serpents, sifflant et crachant. Les coups de reins s'accentuaient, devenaient plus puissants. Le souffle erratique, l'époux de la brune porta la main à son pantalon, qu'il dégrafa. Sa verge gorgée de sang ne demandait qu'à être soulagée. Voir Bella si belle, si sauvage, le rendait fou. Sa main fit quelques va-et-vient, lui prodiguant des caresses que sa femme ne lui donnait jamais. Alors que cette dernière poussait un long râle de plaisir, un éclair vert jailli soudain de sa baguette. L'homme venait d'être mis à mort. Alors que son épouse transformait en deux autres serpents les liens qui retenaient les chevilles du cadavre et les laissaient en liberté pour qu'il puisse se repaitre de la chair du mort, Rodolphus se dit que jamais il n'aurait pu trouver épouse plus parfaite. Peu importait qu'il soit obligé de se satisfaire en la regardant prendre du plaisir avec d'autres.

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi sombre, alors j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis. Bonne rentrée à ceux qui vont toujours en cours. Bisous_


End file.
